1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device having a shallow trench isolation (STI).
2. Description of Related Art
As the integration of a semiconductor device increases, it becomes difficult to form a void-free field insulating material in a shallow trench isolation (STI) region.